memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Djchair
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Also, when suggesting a page for deletion or merging, you may want to post a message on the appropriate talk page so that others know what your thinking was behind your suggestion. Thanks.--31dot 18:32, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Merges When suggesting merges, you should leave a reason as to why you feel it is a good idea on the article's talk page, such as Odo (mirror). -- Sulfur 18:34, 19 February 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you for that suggestion, I've since added a reason on the Talk section of the Odo (mirror) article. Djchair 19:56, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Stubs Please stop adding to articles. There are many topics where our canon information on the subject is limited at best (often only one reference in a single episode). That doesn't make the article a stub. Stubs are the beginning of a topic which can be expanded significantly. That doesn't apply to your recent edits. Thanks. -- Renegade54 19:28, 19 February 2008 (UTC) :Yes, sorry about that. After adding a good deal of the tag to articles, I noticed that the system administrators have already addressed that. Again, my apologies, "new guy excitement" getting the best of me. Djchair 19:36, 19 February 2008 (UTC) ::It's best, when you feel an article is a stub, to do a bit of research on it. If there's more information that can be added (such as the context of the reference, etc) and you can easily find that information, add it yourself. If not, sometimes it is best to inquire on the talk page as to whether the article can be expanded at all, with a context or otherwise. -- Sulfur 19:39, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Heh, no problem. Enthusiasm is a good thing! Welcome aboard. :) -- Renegade54 19:42, 19 February 2008 (UTC)